Jinchuu and Tenchuu
by Bakasaru
Summary: What would happen if Enishi really did kill Kaoru? Kenshin goes crazy, and breaks his vow never to kill...? fourth chapter up!
1. white plum

Disclaimer: I do not own Rurouni Kenshin. All rights go to Nobuhiro Watsuki.  
  
--warning: a few spoilers. Not that many, though.--  
  
* This starts in the Jinchuu arc when Enishi has just kidnapped Kaoru. It is my interpretation of what probably would have gone on if Kaoru really had died.  
  
|_  
  
Jinchuu and Tenchuu  
  
.white plum.  
  
The fog swirled around Kenshin. He followed the scent of white plum perfume- the scent of Tomoe- that lingered in the air. For a moment, it felt as if he had been transported into the past-on the day that Tomoe, his beloved wife, had died by his hand.  
  
As Kenshin stumbled into a clearing, the fog started to lift. Enishi was in view, holding Kamiya Kaoru in one of his arms, the other holding his raised sword, pointed directly at Kaoru's heart...  
  
"Battousai, suffer like I did when Tomoe died! Tomoe! You will smile for me now! I know you will, for I have finally avenged you! Suffer, Battousai. Live in the living hell I lived in when my sister had died. Suffer, Battousai, Suffer!!!"  
  
With that, Enishi plunged his sword into Kaoru's chest, dropped her to the ground, and ran, all while laughing his maniacal laugh.  
  
Kenshin looked on horrified, and when Kaoru-dono dropped to the ground, her warm blood flying out of her body as she fell, he rushed over to catch her. Kneeling on the ground, with Kaoru in his arms, he choked out a sob.  
  
Fighting back the pain and the impending doom, Kaoru turned towards Kenshin and said, " Kenshin... I've never told you this... but... since it's the end... I'm going to tell you...this... before its too late . . . . ..."  
  
"Don't worry, Kaoru-dono. We'll get you to a doctor. You'll be fine. Megumi will help you...I know she will. You're going to live...", he said all the while choking out sobs of complete anguish. He had already lost his first love. Was his second to go, too?  
  
The remainder of the Kenshin-gumi had caught up with him. They stood on silently while watching the scene, Yahiko vainly trying to hold back his tears to appear more manly, and Megumi silently sobbing into Sanosuke's shoulder.  
  
"Kenshin... I love you." With those last words, Kaoru's eyes began to close. Kenshin moaned aloud, while repeating the words "I love you, too, Kaoru" softly while cradling Kaoru in his arms. Those close enough could see shining droplets of tears running down Kenshin's face, falling on Kaoru's closed eyes.  
  
|_  
  
*gag* I think I used the words "I love you" too much in this fic...  
  
So... what do you think? Please review. 


	2. silent tears

.silent tears.  
  
The Kenshin-gumi watched as Kenshin picked up Kaoru's body. His head was bowed and tears were falling. The group silently parted to allow Kenshin to pass through.  
  
Kenshin kept walking and walking, carrying Kaoru's body to the dojo. He silently passed through an open door and set the body of Kamiya Kaoru on the bed. Through his silent tears, he choked out, " Kaoru... I'm sorry. I couldn't save you, even though I should have been able to. This is the second time I have failed. Both times I have lost the ones I loved. Both times, Yukishiro Enishi was involved. Kaoru. I couldn't save you. If it weren't for me, you'd be alive right now, teaching Yahiko the Kamiya Kasshin Ryuu. But because of me, another innocent life has been taken. I loved you."  
  
|_  
  
Meanwhile, on Enishi's island  
  
Enishi was wailing away, deranged as usual.  
  
"Tomoe, Tomoe! Why won't you smile for me? Is it because Battousai is not dead? I promise I will kill him after his living hell has tortured him thoroughly! And who... is that girl... standing next to you... She is not smiling for me either...Tomoe! Smile for me, okaasan! Tomooooeeeeeeeeeeeee!!!!!!!!"  
  
|_  
  
The Kenshin-gumi had walked into the dojo, seeing Kenshin kneeling next to Kaoru's bed, with his head bowed. He seemed to have not noticed when everyone walked in.  
  
As they approached him, he picked up his sword, unsheathed it, and turned the blade around. Then, he silently got up and walked out of the dojo, saying only two words: Goodbye, all. And with that, he walked off to search for Enishi and to avenge Kaoru. 


	3. fallen leaves

.fallen leaves.  
  
Kenshin had become a thing of metal. He could not feel pain, did not sleep and rarely ate, getting energy from his hatred for Enishi, his love for Kaoru and Tomoe, and his quest to avenge Kaoru. He walked on for days, searching for clues to where Enishi could be.  
  
Finally, one day, weeks after the passing of Kaoru, weeks filled with hatred and searching, Kenshin saw a boat enter the secluded bay of a private island. On that boat was a man with white spiky hair--- Enishi.  
  
Little did he know, but Kenshin was being followed by Saitou, Misao and Yahiko. Surprisingly enough, each of the three believed that they were the only one following him. Their purposes were clear. Saitou needed to have someone to find Enishi's hideout to find out where all the black market weapons came from, Misao was there to help avenge Kaoru, and Yahiko just wanted to knock some sense into Kenshin.  
  
Kenshin was standing on the docks of the bay. He could hear the seagulls crying, and imagined that they, too were mourning the death of Kaoru, even though it had happened weeks ago. The weeks had felt like hours, passing like they were fallen leaves carried by an autumn breeze. A salty sea breeze rustled his red hair, and blew a solitary tear from his purple eyes to the dark wood planks he was standing on, weathered by age and the sea.  
  
Kaoru-dono. I am so close to finally avenging you. But. . . . I should not break my vow never to kill. . . The rurouni in him had taken over. He was kind, and gentle again, not wishing to take any life, innocent or not. I miss you so much, Kaoru-dono . . .  
  
Back on land, a girl wearing odd clothes and an extremely long braid popped out from behind a tree. Seeing Himura standing there doing nothing but reminiscing made her very, very angry. She took out a kunai and was about to throw it at him when a short little kid with spiky hair stopped her. "Misao, you should remember that Kenshin's been through some hard times...and you're supposed to be under cover, like me... waitaminute... YOU'RE here too?!?!?!"  
  
". . ." *blink blink*  
  
Kenshin did not notice the commotion behind him. All his senses, and his whole mind were turned to one task: make Enishi sorry for everything he did. One way, or another. And with that last thought, Himura Kenshin, formerly the Hitokiri Battousai, hopped into a rowboat, headed in the direction of Enishi's island. 


	4. boundless sky

.boundless sky.  
  
Kenshin's tiny rowboat was far out to sea. Nothing surrounded him except for the vast expanse of salty water. The lad he had just left was a long while back, appearing only as a tiny dot. Enishi's hideout began to appear. The faster he rowed, the faster he would get there and avenge Kaoru. Soon, the speck that was Enishi's island hideout began to loom in front of Kenshin, but it was still some distance away. It was getting late, so Kenshin decided to stop for a while, rest and get ready for the next day. He would most definitely need his energy. Kenshin stretched out inside his tiny boat. He stared up into the boundless blanket of stars, and wondered where Kaoru was. Was she up there someplace, looking down upon him smiling? Thinking about Kaoru made him awfully sad. He was the 14th successor of the Hiten Mitsurugi. So why couldn't he save both Tomoe and Kaoru? In a sudden burst of anger, sadness, and a strange bittersweet happiness, knowing that Kaoru was in a good place, and most likely happy, he yelled out into the night: Kaoru-dono! A single tear slide down his cheek, passing over his cross scar. Still thinking about Kaoru, Kenshin eventually fell asleep.  
  
|_  
  
Sanosuke ran out of the medical clinic the moment Megumi said his wounds had healed enough. He ran straight out of town, while trying to put his "aku" jacket on. "Damn you, Kenshin! You could've at least waited for me." he muttered through clenched teeth, even though he didn't really mean it. Sano kept running and running, and he eventually got tired. He sat down on a rock, catching his breath. "Where on earth could Kenshin have gone?!?!". Once he recovered himself, he ran past a girl with an extremely long braid and a short kid with spiky hair, so fast, they nearly fell over. Night came, but Sano kept running, vainly trying to find Kenshin even though he had no idea where Kenshin went. Eventually, it got too dark for him to see. Sano wandered to a partly deserted beach, where he built a fire and cooked his meal. He fell asleep by the fire, not knowing that a pair of glowing red eyes were staring directly at him.  
  
|_  
  
Saitou Hajime, a.k.a. Fujita Gorou, watched the Battousai on his tiny rowboat from the thick, forested area on shore. Saitou could feel that in the next day, Battousai would either meet his doom, or die. It was a sort of sixth sense he had, akin to his Minds Eye used against Usui the Blind Sword of the Ten Swords. "Battousai. . . " he said softly, yet also harshly. "until we meet again... I may help you... I may not... fate shall decide...for fate decides all. . ."  
  
FREE TALK  
  
ahhhhhh this chapter stunk... I'm sorry. Its just that lately I've been feeling sort of happy, since we have a 3-day vacation. But I PROMISE the next chapter will be better. I think. And I'll try to update at least 3 times a week... Kenshin: ...you should try making promises you can keep... 


End file.
